


If a villain reincarnates, the phrase "you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain" is still applicable.

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Uchiha Obito always had weird things happen around him.(Like what the title says.)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	If a villain reincarnates, the phrase "you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain" is still applicable.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this around 2016-2017 at a certain site :3 Beware, the writing is worse. I didn't edit this much and I wrote this when I was around 14.
> 
> To my old friend in Boston, I'm sorry that I suddenly stopped replying to our chats. Life kinda happened and I forgot my password to my account by the time I can afford to laze around reading fanfics again. It was nice to talk to someone my age who shared the same interests and who was from America. You're the reason why I was encouraged enough to start writing and learn English better. Thank you. I never got to say that to you.

Obito was feeling a bit nervous. This time, he was actually four hours late! Bakashi would make fun of him and Rin would look at him with disappointment.

It's not his fault! For some reason, weird and unexplainable things kept happening to him as long as he could remember! As a child, he thought it was normal that it always happened to him until he later realized that none of the other kids could do it.

There was no chakra exercise that involves them manipulating something by will or is there a recessive gene in the Uchiha clan that can give a person the ability to understand or talk to snakes.

He still felt sort of guilty about getting that chunin pink hair. Obito wonders if it was possible if that color was now in the genes, if it did -- _oh kami forbid that from ever happening_ \-- he pities the kid if he or she inherited it.

This time, he was being chased by one of those Uchiha bullies. All he knew that he wanted that mean person to be punished and to get the hell away from him, and he suddenly appeared at the top of a tall tree with a very wonderful view of the man being chased and bitten by a mob of snakes.

_You can run, but you cannot hide, pitiful human!_

_Punishment for tormenting the Ssssspeaker!_

He snickered. But then he looked down. The tree was tall as hell and the fact he was miles away from his original spot and could still see those snakes meant...

He sighs and fixes his goggles.

He's going to be late again, isn't he?

\------

He took a boulder for that bastard. _Kakashi better take care of Rin and my eyes,_ he thought.

Unknown to him, his magic started working overdrive, accidentally activating one of the abilities that would become one of the greatest boon to him in the future.

\-----

A person known in history is not as dead as people had believed? Why did that give him a feeling of deja vu.

But his mind flashes back to memories that weren't his, and when he tries to remember them they just slip through his fingers like sand.

However, when he obtains the Mangekyo Sharingan, he remembers everything.

_My name was Tom Marvolo Riddle...no, Voldemort._

\------

Again, deja vu. If he had a ryo for everytime it happened, he was sure he could have made Ame rich by now.

The blonde Hokage had somehow figured out a way to counter his intangibility, an ability his magic had provided him when the boulder nearly took his life.

The Uzumaki woman -- _Kushina-nee!_ a voice at the back of his mind exclaimed, -- and the Yondaime -- _Minato-sensei!_ that voice once again made itself known and Tom chokes Obito -- had died to protect their child -- _how could you?_ \-- like James and Lily Potter.

No one, not even the original Madara nor did the Akatsuki memebers would realize his growing inner conflict.

\------

Madara looked at the information. Tom and Obito groaned in perfect sync when they saw a girl with a familiar shade of pink hair as one of the teammates of the "Last" Uchiha and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

His suspicions was confirmed when he saw that her last name is Haruno.

_Merlin, it actually did become part of that chunin's genetics!_

Then horror overcame his scarred face when he read that she was the Uchiha's _fangirl,_ and that he actually had _some affection_ for her!

Uchihas with pink hair...

A part of his mind vaguely notes the familiar shade of the girl's green eyes before Madara rolled his eyes and flipped through the paperwork.

No, if that possibility was ever true, then he would make sure that he was the one who would survive.

\------  
_And the prophecy of wizards is continued in the world of shinobi._  
\------

Deidara's heart nearly stopped when he noticed the usual Tobi being quiet and _didn't have his annoying mask on to hide his scars._ Hidan pulls Deidara before the scarred man would notice that the blond had seen his true visage.

Both of them kept quiet about what they had seen, for they both knew how to know what a threat is.

_Such hatred had turned the masked man's eyes glow red in the dark with a familiar pattern that made resent churn in the artist._

They did not realize that a Swordsman's partner was watching them from afar.

\------

Madara was starting to feel suspicious about the two loudmouths of the organization's actions towards him.

Later, Itachi makes them look into his eyes and they forgot that memory.

\------

It was now the war, and the Edo Tensei-d ninjas are now attacking the united forces.

He sees the Hokage's apprentice heal many patients and ninjas while fighting. Obito felt nostalgia, _she reminds me of Rin,_ and Madara dully notes that she had indeed surpassed her mentor already.

Later when the Team Seven had untied and started working together, a coil of anger and hatred heated his blood when the pink haired menace smirked at him.

_"It was fun fighting you, Riddle. But it ends here,"_ she spoke in Parseltongue. Her teammates looked like they did not know of this certain ability of hers.

Haruno Sakura, Harry Potter points a finger at him and utters two words foreign to the ears of ninja but very familiar to Tom Riddle. After all, he had used it so often. His blood chilled when he saw green light, the same shade as the Mystical Palm Technique, as her green eyes.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_And he knew no more._


End file.
